


Junk Drawer 2

by teh_gelfling



Series: The Junk Drawer [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment, mentions of rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm starting a series for snippets and fics that may never be completed. Some that wind up in this series might actually wind up in finished works. Others, like this one, likely won't for whatever reason. Feedback is always appreciated, and even if I don't respond (I'm terrible at responding), I do read all comments.</p><p>If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series for snippets and fics that may never be completed. Some that wind up in this series might actually wind up in finished works. Others, like this one, likely won't for whatever reason. Feedback is always appreciated, and even if I don't respond (I'm terrible at responding), I do read all comments.
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

“No.”

“Aw, c'mon, Sunny. Don't be like that. Just a quick frag. You're gorgeous.”

A hand slid around golden plating to cup his aft and Sunstreaker tensed even more than he already was. “Remove your hand,” he ground out through clenched teeth. If he got into a fight, he'd wind up back in Prowl's office for the second time that day, and wind up being blamed for instigating again.

The hand on his aft didn't move. The mech's other hand slithered across shiny chest plating around to his back and pulled him closer. “Really, you're missing out.”

“I'm. Not. Interested.”

“Of course you're not.” The mech's tone abruptly turned scathing. “You're not interested in anyone but yourself. Stars, would it hurt you to berth one mech? You should be happy with the attention. Primus knows your personality isn't going to attract anyone.”

“Let me go.” He pushed at the mech, but they were of a size and his leverage wasn't as good as it could be. It was getting harder to rein in his temper. And his jaw was beginning to hurt.

The other mech ground against him. “I think you really need a good frag. I've half a mind to give it to you right here.”

Sunstreaker jammed his fingers up into the underside of the shoulder joint, trying to hook a wire bundle to yank it free. His other hand twisted the mech's forearm around and he spun out of his grasp. Other mechs began reacting at his assailant's pained cry, and he turned to flee only to run smack into someone else.

Hard, ice-blue optics bored into his own from under a red chevron, and the only thing he could think to say was “Fuck.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SunnySidesofBlue for poking me on this fic. I wrote more.

Sunstreaker trailed behind Prowl, listening to the quiet snickering of the mecha in the corridor. “Sir,” he began, but was cut off.

“I didn't give you permission to speak, soldier.” The second in command’s voice held an edge of anger, something uncommon for the typically calm Praxian.

Prowl stopped at his office door and gestured Sunstreaker inside. “Sit down.”

He heard the door lock as he sat in front of the desk, then Prowl was back in his field of vision. Instead of moving to the chair behind the desk, though, he sat next to Sunstreaker.

“Is that how the fights start?”

Sunstreaker was silent.

Prowl regarded him intently. “I see. There are rules against that kind of behaviour, you know. But I can't help if you won't tell me what’s happening.”

“My own brother doesn't believe me, why would you?”

“I take allegations of sexual harassment seriously, Sunstreaker, no matter who they come from. And this is no longer an alleged offence as I witnessed it myself.”

“And you didn't do anything?”

“Believe me when I say that Nitro will get his. I needed to get you out of there before the situation escalated further.” Doorwings bobbed in the Praxian version of clearing one's vocaliser. “I must ask, has anyone done more than just fondle and threaten you?”

“Look, I really don't want to talk about this. I know you think you're trying to help, but I can handle it. If you're going to punish Nitro, make sure you leave me out of it.”

“That negates the purpose of punishment in the first place. You would rather let him get away with this and as such allow it to happen again?”

“I can take care of myself! This isn't the first time it's happened--”

“But it _could_ be the last! Sunstreaker, you don't have to go through this alone. I and the rest of the command officers will stand with you, of that I have no doubt.”

“And what happens to me after? When I'm a pariah because I got one of the most popular mechs on base in trouble?”

“You go on. We'll make sure you have a support system in place; people you can talk to if you need them. I am one of them.” Prowl’s optics shone with sincerity when Sunstreaker finally looked into them.

“You’re actually serious about all this, aren’t you?” he asked, suspicion and tentative relief in his voice.

“Deadly,” Prowl replied, gaze unwavering and doorwings set determinedly. “This assault of your person will not go unpunished. Along with any others you disclose.”

It was tempting. To get revenge on the fraggers who’d harassed him over the years. All he’d have to do was spill his guts to Prowl. Tell him of all the times he’d been assaulted. Show the officer exactly how weak he was. How broken he was.

…

“I can’t. Not now. I can’t… I. I have to go. I have to get out of here.” Panic welled and claustrophobia began to close in on him. Prowl was too close. There wasn’t enough room. Thoughts assaulted him, all derogatory. He stood too quickly and his vision blanked for a second. There was a hand on his arm and he recoiled from it sharply, moving backward toward where the door should be. But it wouldn’t open. He felt his way to the corner to the left of the door and slid down the wall to sit, his tank roiling.

Fortunately, Prowl left him alone. Didn’t crowd him. Allowed him to calm down in his own time. When Sunstreaker finally lifted his head from his hands, Prowl was there with a cube of energon for him. The colour told him that the Praxian had added some extra flavourings or something to it. He took a sip and found it sweet but not overpoweringly so. In fact, it was exactly to his taste and he continued to sip from the cube as he and Prowl sat in almost comfortable silence.

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker finally grated out.

“Do not apologise. I don’t fault you for your reaction. I had a similar experience when I was in your situation.”

Sunstreaker snorted. “Like anyone would mess with you.”

Prowl sighed sadly. “It was long before I was of a rank to be significant. I don’t care to talk about it, but if it would help you, I will.”

Curiosity niggled at the back of his mind. But he knew the pain that telling the story would inflict. He was feeling it himself. “No,” he said. “You don’t have to.”

“As you wish.”

They sat in silence for a while longer. Sunstreaker broke it with an admission. “It wasn’t just the groping and harassment. Nitro and a couple others would corner me in training rooms sometimes. They were big enough that together they could pin me down to where I couldn’t fight. Nitro… he…”

“He raped you.” Prowl finished. Sunstreaker nodded. “I’ll need access to your memories of the incidents as proof. There will be a trial, and Nitro will be sentenced accordingly. I will represent you if you wish.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Are you fit to make it to the medibay? Ratchet will examine you and supervise the access of your memories.”

Sunstreaker shuddered. Another mech would know. But he was going ahead with this, and soon many mechs would know his story. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

Prowl rose smoothly to his feet and offered a hand to Sunstreaker. After a moment’s hesitation, the golden mech grasped it and was helped to his own feet.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”


End file.
